Esquizofrenica paranoia
by DraculaN666
Summary: Siguele, siguele, dice su interior... deja de seguirme, dejen de verme, no existo, no estoy... tiene que formar parte de tu ser... que no ves... que me tienes a tus pies... [OneshotSasuNaru]


**_Dracula:_** ... Oo... xD nombresito que me cargo con el fic no? bueee fue un arrebato de locura hace tiempo que me salio este fic, siempre es Naruto el que sigue a Sasuke pero sabe lo que es ser acosado... ok, no soy la mejor plasmando sentimientos pero trate de hacerlo bien, es un simple One-shot un tanto... desconsertante y raro... ya ni Angst ni Horror lo considero... pero bueno... Esquizofrenica-paranoia... la idea me salio de una forma muy curiosa... pero luego se las cuento nn! de momento disfruten el fic...

**Advertencia: yaoi... mas bien Shonen-ai... o ni eso, tiene mas que insinuacion a su que SasuSakus fans y NaruHina fans u homofobicos... LARGO, evitense el disgusto y evitenmelo ami uuU**

**Disclaimer(o como mierda se escribe) como sabran mi nombre no es Masashi Kishimoto, no vivo en Japon, caresco de imaguinacion y no se dibujar, por lo cual se deduce que Naruto y Co. no me pertencen, los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro y por pura divercion, pero desmientiendo un poco todos sabes que Naruto es de Sasuke ...**

**

* * *

Esquizofrenica-paranoia**

**_Corre ve tras el, no le dejes ir, no otra ves, las cosas no pueden terminar igual, corre ve por el, es simple, no te dejes vencer, cumple el capricho, somételo a tu deseo…_**

**Estupida vos interna, ah cada momento, en cada instante, resonaba en su mente, tenía que seguirle, tenia que verle… probablemente tenía que amarle…**

**_Síguele ve tras el, no dejes que se escape, no dejes que te engañe, síguele ve por el, el ahora, debe ser parte de tu ser…_**

**Corría y corría, y la voz no desaparecía, aun que una y otra ves cumpliera el mandato, no cesaban sus palabras, una y otra ves, síguele, ve tras el, debe formar, parte de tu ser…**

**Intolerable, cada palabra como un eco enfermizo en su mente, seguir al dueño de su ya inexistente cordura, seguir sus pasos, al infierno si era preciso, y una y otra ves…**

**_Ve se escapa, corre tras el…_**

**Y como siempre, a un paso alejado, seguía su camino, le seguía como su sombra, escuchando el infernal eco, posando sus ojos negros, en aquel ser dorado, iluminando su paso…**

**_Corre, síguele, no lo puedes perder, tuyo, nuestro sigue tras el…_**

**

* * *

**

**Continuaba su caminar como un día cualquiera, sintiendo la vista de todos a su alrededor, sintiendo como abrían y desvelaban cada uno de sus pensamientos, sus miradas fijas en el, corría, se ocultaba, se desesperaba, huía de todo, de las vistas ajenas, de aquel que le seguía, de su cordura, abandonaba a su paso un poco mas de lo irracional, caminaba sin saber por que, se perdía mas haya de lo que puede ver…**

**_Dejen de verme, dejen de seguirme, no eh hecho nada, dejen de atormentarme, dejen de seguirme, no me observen, no me miren, no existo, déjenme tranquilo, déjenme en paz, déjenme en soledad…_**

**Nuevamente, el eco de los pasos tras el, aquel frió sudor, que baja de su frente, aquella insufrible sensación de observación, correr, esconderse, que importaba ya, a su oscura mirada, nada le podría ocultar…**

**_Aléjate de mí, no me sigas mas, déjame vivir, quiero dejar de sufrir…_**

**Y en sus orbes azules cual cielo de eterno verano, impregnados de terrible dolor, que le carcomía lentamente cada uno de sus pensamientos, donde tampoco estaba, de aquella aterradora mirada…**

**Esa terrible locura, que le hacia correr, día tras día…**

**_Deja de seguirme, deja de verme, deja de amarme…

* * *

_**

**_Huye de ti, se aleja de ti, te teme a ti¿le dejaras ir? Ve, corre, síguele a el, el dueño de todo tu ser…_**

**Basta, basta… el eco de su propia palabra, resonaba como una punzante herida en su cabeza, ya no existía como resistirse, no tenia por que hacerlo, el quería seguirle…**

**_Te pertenece, le perteneces, ve tras el, el tiene que ser, parte de tu ser…_**

**Correr… correr… hasta más no poder, que mas se puede hacer… cuando se ama, aquel divino ser… **

**_Ve tras el, huye de ti, sabe de ti, debe amarte a ti, tiene que ser para ti…_**

* * *

**_Deja de seguirme… ¿amor? No puede ser, me atormentas desde el amanecer, una terrible tortura es lo que me haces vivir…_**

**Siempre… desde tener uso de razón, desde el momento que perdieron la cordura, uno huye, otra le sigue, uno corre, otro le sigue, terrible sentimiento, que les agita el corazón¿Qué negar? Si al final, los dos lo han de disfrutar…**

**_Deja de seguirme, deja de quererme, por favor… deja de amarme…_**

**Pensamientos profundizados en una mente retorcida por extrema locura, pues sabe bien, que desea lo contrario, por que de su acosador se ah enamorado…**

**_No me sigas, no me quieras… no me dejes…_**

* * *

**_Síguele ve tras el, no ves, que ya lo tienes a tus pies, ve, no le dejes escapar, el solo a ti te puede amar…_**

**Y por mas horrendo, extraño en un modo desconcertante, cada quien, por su parte, tenia razón, desde hace tiempo, realmente… desde hace mucho, se pertenecían mutuamente, sus ojos oscuros, no podían ya ver la realidad, solo se perdían en sus ojos tan profundos como el mar, azules como el cuelo, como el reflejo que se ve en el agua, con un color hipnotizante, con un color embriagante que perdió su cordura por ellos…**

**_Síguele, es tuyo, eres de el, solo pueden dejarse caer…_**

**Y como espasmos de un dolor inmensurable, con una agónica sonrisa forjada en su frió y pálido rostro, sabia, que por mas lunático que estuviera, todo aquello era verdad, el solo seria de el, aun que con la muerte se lo tuviera que demostrar… y corre como siempre tras el, siguiendo sus pasos, por que solo es para el…**

**_Síguele, es tuyo, no lo pierdas, debe formar, parte de tu ser, es tu vida, es el pasado olvidado, es la muerte encarnada de lujuria desbordante, la pasión olvidada en el rincón de tu desquiciada mente, ve corre ve por el, ya no hay tiempo que perder…_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Déjame… no me sigas, es irreal, todo lo que sentimos en nuestro ser, y aléjate no hay mas camino, que el sendero del olvido, hay que olvidar, que un día nos conocimos, aléjate de mi, deja de seguirme, deja de atormentarme, deja de adentrarte dentro de mi ser… aléjate no quiero mas, yo no podría amar, algo anda mal… aléjate de mi… pero… no me dejes solo… necesito de tu aire… para poder vivir…_**

**Ironizacion en cada uno de sus pensamientos, alejarse sin abandonarle, de que manera tan incoherente se puede cumplir tal petición, y es que su cordura ya no esta bajo su control…**

**_Déjame no me atormentes, no ves, que no quiero quererte…_**

* * *

**_Corre al callejón sin salida, hoy el es, tu presa exquisita, bésale, ámale, ve lo que es un momento torturante… corre no le dejes escapar, como un conejillo seguido por el lobo, que ah de comer, todo en el… eres el lobo, el tu presa síguele cásale, y que forme parte de tu ser…_**

**Posando su mira en aquel desdichado ser, olvida cuando exactamente, enloqueció por el, en su frió e inexpresivo rostro, una mueca desquiciada se dibujo ante su victoria eminente, por fin… el momento de que aquel ser se funda con el…**

**_Ámale, bésale, que forme contigo un solo ser…_**

* * *

**_Aléjate, déjame, no ves, que no te puedo dejar de querer, y aléjate, déjame quiero de una ves, dejar de sufrir…_**

* * *

**Sus ojos negros, su rostro pálido, su mueca sin cordura, sus pensamientos difusos susurran a su oído….**

**Sasuke: eres mió, no te alejes… solo atrasas lo inevitable… Naruto –su vos ronca, su tono de burla, la prefundida de sus palabras, perforaron su cordura-**

**Naruto: aléjate, déjame… que no ves… que ya no me quiero someter –suplicas… palabras perdidas, en el viento invernal-**

**Que es lo que hay que agregar, no hay mas que decir, solo que ahora son un solo ser… una enloquecida mente con una perforada cordura, sucumbe… al encanto de la muerte… inexpresión en su pálido rostro, felicidad desbordante en sus ojos, un grito desgarrando ambas gargantas, dicha y placer eternamente, por que el tiene que seguirle y el tiene que huir… por que el se lo ordena, su propio subconsciente, el huye… por que quiere ser atrapado…**

**_Corre síguele, no le dejes ir, el tiene que formar parte de tu ser…_**

**_Déjame, no me veas, no me sigas, no ves, que ya no puedo correr…_**

_**Y síguele no le dejes ir, por una eternidad, se tendrán que querer…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Dracula:_ **o.o... ni me vean raro, fue un arrebato de locura con una historia un tanto extraña en mi profile la cuento por si alguien lo suficientemente curioso lo lea, es un mini proyecto sin la ayuda de mi querida Dark ya que lo hise mientras ella dormia xD porfavor, es muy importante para mi saber su opinion asi que espero me dejen un comentario solo denle en el botoncito que dice GO!


End file.
